smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Where The Wind Carries You/Part 2
"Hot acorn brew and croissants! Get your fresh hot acorn brew and croissants!" Biscotti said as he brought a cart around to serve his fellow Smurfs while they were busy with the hurricane cleanup and repair. Empath, Polaris, and Tapper were distracted from the telling of the story to see Biscotti approaching them. "Well, my fellow Biscotti, it seems like you were up and about for business sooner than Greedy was in his kitchen," Tapper said. "Neither of us got smurfed really bad from the storm, Tapper, but Greedy's got lunch and dinner to think about, so I might as well smurf my fellow Smurfs a coffee break to give them some energy for the rest of the morning," Biscotti said. "This smurf appreciates your concern for the welfare of the other Smurfs, Biscotti," Empath said as he grabbed a cup of acorn brew and a croissant from the cart. "How about you, Polaris? It's going to be a while before Greedy smurfs up your nutrient paste," Biscotti offered. "This one is functioning normally, thank you," Polaris said. "This one is not in need for any nourishment right now." "You sure? Because I can smurf you some bread that doesn't have any sugar in it, only the nutrients that you need to smurf you through the day," Biscotti said. "Some other time, perhaps, this one may require such form of nourishment," Polaris said. Biscotti sighed as he poured a cup of acorn brew for Tapper. "It's a good thing this storm wasn't like the last one that carried away the windmill, Tapper. I sure wouldn't be in your place when that happened." "That was what I am currently telling Empath and Polaris about, Biscotti, and indeed I wouldn't want to be in that place either," Tapper said. "But you know, the Almighty sometimes smurfs us in places that we don't want to be for good reasons." "You believe that this Almighty had a purpose for having you and five other Smurfs being carried away in a windwill to wherever it is in your story you were taken, fellow Tapper," Polaris said. "Honestly, at the time that it happened, I wasn't sure whether He did smurf me there for His purpose or not, Polaris," Tapper said. "But smurfing back on the situation now, I could see that His hand was in everything that smurfed place, and that in time my fellow Smurfs will see for it themselves when the Almighty illumines that part of their lives to smurf His grace at work." "This smurf would like to hear where it is that the wind carried you and the other Smurfs in the windmill during the storm, to see for myself how the Almighty might have had a hand in everything that transpired," Empath said, eager to have the story continue. "It wasn't exactly a place that I would ever want to visit, and neither would my fellow Smurfs, Empath, but it was someplace where things would start to heat up in more than one smurf of the word," Tapper said. ----- As Tapper continued the story, Empath and Polaris saw the Smurfs in the windmill continue to hang on to the machine arms for dear life, fearing the worst. Empath could see that Tapper had his eyes closed the entire time and his mouth silently moving, speaking what seemed to be a prayer. Empath could understand that is what Tapper would do in such a dire situation that he and his friends would be in together. After a while, when the shaking within the windmill ceased, Tapper opened his eyes and saw that his fellow Smurfs were still with him. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, is every Smurf all right in here?" he asked. "I..I think so, Tapper," Smurfette said. "Well, that was some ride," Hefty said as he let go of the arm he was holding onto and let out a sigh of relief. "You can sure smurf that again," Smurfette said as she straightened out her hair. "Indeed it certainly has been some ride, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "I was never so scared in my whole life," Handy said. And then they heard snoring, and they saw that Lazy was asleep on a pillow. "Apparently some have managed to smurf through this ride without any fear, my fellow Handy," Tapper said as he looked toward Lazy. "It figures, since he's the one who smurfed us into this," Handy said with some disgust. "Now let's see if I can smurf where we are," Brainy said as he headed for the only bolted door to remove the beam barring it. "According to my calculations and the estimated time that has elapsed since the windmill has been smurfed from the ground, my best guess is that we will be..." But as soon as Brainy opened the door, he found himself almost falling out of the windmill. He held onto the door for dear life as he looked down and saw that they were now over the sea. "Help! Some Smurf, save me!" Hefty reached out and pulled Brainy back inside the windmill. "My best guess is that we are still airborne," Brainy said as he adjusted his glasses. "But not for long, my fellow Brainy," Tapper said, looking out of one of the windows. "Look!" "Oh no!" Smurfette said, also looking. "We're going to smurf right into the ocean." "I sure hope you all can swim, because it's going to be long smurf home where this thing will smurf down," Hefty said. "Not entirely true, Hefty," Brainy pointed out. "You see, there is an island that we're smurfing down toward that we'll be safe on until Papa Smurf smurfs a rescue operation for..." "There's just one problem, Brainy...we're falling toward a volcano that is also on that island," Tapper said. "And even worse, we're smurfing into the volcano," Handy added. The Smurfs watched fearfully as the windmill continued its descent toward and into the volcano on the island, tearing itself apart as it fell down the chasm until it landed and broke itself completely into pieces on a ledge. "Is every Smurf all right?" Tapper asked as five of the six Smurfs crawled from the wreckage. "I...I think so, Tapper," Smurfette said. "Are you all right, Brainy?" "No, I am not all right, Smurfette," Brainy said, wildly flailing his arms around. "Everything is so blurry. I must have a brain concussion or..." "Or I must have your glasses, Brainy," Smurfette said, pulling them off her head and putting them back on Brainy's face. "There! How do you smurf now?" "Much better now, since I can see you clearly, Smurfette," Brainy said with a chuckle. "Oh my smurfness!" Handy exclaimed. "Not only is my windmill in pieces, but we're also inside a volcano, and from the smurfs of it, we're inside it pretty deep." "Now that is certainly a problem, Handy," Hefty said, looking at how far up the opening of the chasm is from where they have landed. Brainy looked and saw that Lazy was still sleeping. "Did you hear that, Lazy? Did you hear what kind of a mess you smurfed us into? I'm going to make sure that Papa Smurf hears about this...if we ever smurf out of here alive." But Lazy just continued to sleep on, as if he didn't hear anything that Brainy said. Handy examined the walls of the chasm and noticed something. "It's a good thing that geology is one of the lessons I smurfed attention to, because judging from the lava formations I would say this volcano erupts only once every 500 years," he said. "Well, at least that's good news, Handy," Brainy said. "Since this volcano erupts only once every 500 years, I would say that we're absosmurfly in no danger." "Brainy is right for once," Hefty said. "So let's get a start on climbing. We should be able to smurf out of this volcano in...I don't know...I'd say in a week." Suddenly they could feel a rumbling underneath their feet. "Oh, and when exactly was the last eruption, Handy, since you're the expert geologist among us?" Brainy asked. "Well, let me see," Handy said, as he felt the lava formations on the chasm walls and started making calculations in the dirt. He gulped when he realized what the results were. "I don't want to tell you this, Brainy, but according to my calculations, it had erupted exactly 500 years ago...to the day!" "You mean...this volcano is going to blow today?" Smurfette asked, sounding fearful as another rumble shook the Smurfs on the ledge. "I'm afraid that's what Handy is telling us, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said as he looked down at the lava that is bubbling up far below in the chasm and slowly starting to rise. ----- "Meanwhile, my fellow Empath and Polaris, the Smurfs back in the village were smurfing out of their houses after the storm was over, seeing what kind of damage has been smurfed upon them and checking to see if every Smurf was all right," Tapper said. "It was probably a good thing that my friends Duncan and Tuffy had smurfed behind, because we were going to need their help in smurfing us safely back home, if we could smurf out of the volcano," Tapper said. "This smurf would be eager to know how the village had fared from that hurricane that took you and your fellow Smurfs away, Tapper," Empath said. And as Tapper continued to tell the story, Empath and Polaris could see that the Smurf Village was in a mess similar to the one that the hurricane they have recently survived had left the village in. Duncan was with Dreamy and Vanity as they looked around at the damage that was caused. "Ah, michty me, what a mess this is," Duncan said. "It's going to smurf us a good while to clean everything up and smurf everything back in shape." "But I guess we were fortunate, Duncan McSmurf," Dreamy said. "That hurricane could have smurfed a lot of damage if we haven't been prepared for it." "How I know that for a fact," Vanity said as he looked at himself in his reflection. "Too much wind can ruin one's complexion. I wouldn't want to think of the resmurfenation process I'd have to smurf through to make myself handsome again." "What's more important than your looks, Vanity, is your life," Duncan said. "If you didn't have that, you wouldn't be smurfing your days smurfing at yourself in the mirror and trying to smurf yourself as the most handsome Smurf around." "Quickly, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf cried out as he came rushing toward Duncan, Dreamy, and Vanity. "The windmill...the windmill..." "What's wrong, Papa Smurf?" Duncan asked. "Was the windmill damaged?" "It's more than damaged, Duncan...it's been smurfed away by the wind, and what's worse is that I think it took six of my little Smurfs with it," Papa Smurf answered. "Oh no!" Duncan said, pounding his fist. "Tapper was in the windmill along with Smurfette and the other laddies. I hate to think of what would happen to the poor boy wherever he is." "But what will we do, Papa Smurf?" Dreamy asked. "We need to prepare your ship for launch, Dreamy Smurf," Papa Smurf said. "We'll follow that storm to wherever they've been smurfed to. There's a good chance that we'll find them...if they survived that storm at all." "I'd like to smurf with you to help find Tapper and the others, Papa Smurf," Duncan said. "No, Duncan, I will need you to smurf here and make sure every Smurf is safe and that things will start to smurf back in order," Papa Smurf said. "I will take Tracker with me since he's got good eyes to see our lost Smurfs with. Marco will be our navigator, and Tuffy will smurf along with me in case we need to handle any danger on the sea." "Aye, if you say so, Papa Smurf," Duncan said, agreeing with his decision. ----- Soon Papa Smurf led a group of Smurfs to the harbor where the S.S. Smurf II was docked. Greedy was carrying food supplies with him for the entire crew. "We'll stow the supplies on board and set sail immediately," Papa Smurf said. "The sooner we smurf out onto the open seas, the better the chance that we will smurf up to and find our missing Smurfs." "Aye, aye, Papa Smurf," Dreamy said, as he was wearing his captain's sailing hat, following directly behind Papa Smurf. And then suddenly they stopped as they saw what had happened in the harbor. "Oh no! The storm wrecked my ship!" Dreamy cried out. The Smurfs got a closer look at the S.S. Smurf II to see what kind of damage was caused. "I'd say the old lassie has smurfed quite a beating there, Dreamy," Duncan said. "Gosh, Papa Smurf, now we'll never rescue them," Clumsy said as he started weeping. "Let's face it, those Smurfs are now lost forever," Greedy said, seconding the emotion. "I hate lost forever," Grouchy said. "Nonsense, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "We can fix the ship and still be able to smurf after them." "But Papa Smurf, it will be impossible to fix the ship without Handy," Dreamy said. "I mean, he's the one who smurfed it in the first place." "Uh, yeah, he's right, Papa Smurf," Clumsy said, agreeing with Dreamy. "He may be the one who designed it, Dreamy, but he isn't the only one who smurfed it together," Duncan said. "And he sure isn't the only Smurf around here who has the skills to fix it. Timber can help smurf us the wood we need, Carpenter can help smurf it all into planks, and we certainly can smurf the planks and do everything we can to smurf this ship back into shape, or am I just smurfing my breath here, only imagining that we can smurf this together?" "Duncan is right, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "There is no such thing as 'impossible' as long as we are willing to smurf our backs into it together. We have overcome great obstacles as a family before, and we can certainly smurf it again. Those Smurfs need us to show that we won't let a hurricane smurf in the way of showing how much we care for them." "I hate the word impossible," Grouchy said. "So what do you say, laddies?" Duncan said. "Are we going to smurf this thing together or not?" "Well...for our fellow Smurfs...I'm willing to help smurf my ship back together again," Dreamy said, sounding encouraged. "Yeah, I certainly will for Brainy," Clumsy said. "And I certainly will for Smurfette," Vanity said. "And I sure as smurf will for Hefty and Handy," Tuffy said. "You can count me in for the sake of Tapper," Tracker said. And eventually the Smurfs that were with Papa Smurf all raised up their voices to agree that they will work together on rebuilding the ship. "I'm certainly glad that you all have the spirit of the Smurf within you to agree on such a task we have ahead of us," Papa Smurf said, sounding pleased. "Now let's get ourselves started immediately...there isn't any time for us to waste!" "Yes, Papa Smurf!" all the Smurfs said together enthusiastically, eager to get working. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Where The Wind Carries You chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles